deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Takumi Hijirihara vs Yuno Gasai/@comment-31138721-20180115200019/@comment-30108770-20180118144218
Look this is going to drag on, with us going back and forth with Yuno goddess form so I'm going to make one last statement then that's it as I rather move onto other battles I have. I don't believe Yuno is Universal, you can show me as much sites as you want but from what I seen, I won't believe it. Yes Yuno has inherited Deus power but as I explained she isn't able to fully use his power, this was shown many times. She had to rely many times on Muru Muru, failed to kill her alternate self, and failed to hit Yukiteru multiple times! You think as a goddess of time and space, it would be easy? Hell she even have to rely on a knocked out Muru Muru to defeat Ninth who only inherited half of said power. Full power vs half power, pretty sure she could have easily won but didn't. With her current powers that's been shown, she's unable to land a hit on him with her orbs or trapping him inside the fantasy world which by the way requires them to get hit by said orb. It's been shown that Yukiteru could dodge them and he's only human. Now imagine Takumi who has reflected multiple fireworks, run faster then a bullet, and even manage to strike before people can react! Pretty sure he can dodged them with ease. As for the whole punching a hole in an alternate reality or creating a seperate timeline, that doesn't help her win. Not only Takumi can easily dodge a punch such as that, the whole creating seperate timeline thing isn't useful at all in a battle. What she suppose to do? Travel to said world and killed him? Expect there's things wrong with this. One, how is she suppose to find him? Two, this is a battle with that world Takumi, killing that world Takumi won't do nothing. Three, why the hell would she do that?! Who the hell would think, hmm this is hard let's travel to another world and kill this person? It's illogical and something I would never follow. Now on to the last part of my point. Goddess or not, Yuno can still die by any normal human means. We seen this multiple times. Another way is obviously destroying her Future Diary and Takumi doesn't screw around when it comes to killing his prey. Every instance expect for one, Takumi had one shot people from a normal human, to a clone of the Ultimate Soilder, and even a huge parasite who's taller and bigger then a normal human. Now can Takumi do the same with Yuno? Yes. Takumi had slice a building in half with one swing and even manage to slice a normal human being into only a pile of remains in a matter of seconds! Now then can Yuno dodged said things? No. Yuno is somewhat fast but Takumi has shown more and better speed feats then Yuno can ever do. In conclusion to my research, Yuno isn't fully experience with Deus power and can still die by any normal human means while Takumi can literally one shot her. You can disagree as much as you want and that's fine as not everybody is going to agree but my mind is made up. Takumi wins this.